


where there's smoke there's fire

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [25]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, mingyu is tired of wonwoo's shit, take a shot if you're surprised i made a jigyu sideship reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: wonwoo glares the second he sees the pizza. "soonyoung.""yes, my love?"it's a joke. one wonwoo doesn't appreciate, but he does it anyway, because 1. he can get away with it, and 2. he's kind of been in love with his best friend since they were fifteen."what did you do?""ah. okay, so i may have, through no fault of my own, told my mother we were dating."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: 30 days of svt [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 22
Kudos: 186





	where there's smoke there's fire

**Author's Note:**

> very late, blah blah depression life etc. i'm stubborn as hell and i will finish this series, even if it takes like 2-3 days between fics. [sleeping beauty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIPdS3j4EeM) is a nice song.
> 
> apparently i can't write these two in a situation where wonwoo has normal body temperature regulation, which is canon anyway, but still. a lot of the mood behind this is kind of hijacked from one of my mx fics, and i think i was thinking about 10 things i hate about you a lot, so honestly nothing is particularly original except maybe how they confessed, compared to most of the fake dating stuff i've read. overall not thrilled with it bc i have stupid high expectations for myself but anyway it is what it is have fun.
> 
> not read back etc same disclaimer as always. i'll get to it.
> 
> prompt: i need you to come to dinner with my family saturday i may or may not have told ma we’re dating. bring a dessert

soonyoung brings home dinner. pizza with wonwoo's favorite toppings instead of his own — not even a half and half split like they usually get.

it's more than a little suspicious. he knows wonwoo will know something is up, because the last time he did something like this was three years ago when he accidentally spilled a whole bottle of coke in wonwoo's incredibly expensive mechanical keyboard.

he's not sure how else to break the news.

wonwoo glares the second he sees the pizza. "soonyoung."

"yes, my love?"

it's a joke. one wonwoo doesn't appreciate, but he does it anyway, because 1. he can get away with it, and 2. he's kind of been in love with his best friend since they were fifteen.

"what did you do?"

"ah. okay, so i may have, through no fault of my own, told my mother we were dating."

"through no fault of your own."

"you know how she is. practically tricked me into it."

" _... how?_ "

"it's not important. she wants us to come for dinner tomorrow, and we don't get home often so it would mean a lot to her and please don't get—"

"fine. you owe me."

soonyoung takes a deep breath. "do you mind if we take your car instead of—"

"oh my god," wonwoo groans, cutting him off again. he picks up the pizza box, the whole thing still inside, and walks out of the kitchen.

"does that mean i should buy train tickets?" soonyoung calls.

"i hate you," wonwoo calls back, right before his bedroom door slams shut.

soonyoung decides to wait on the train tickets. he'll be back.

❄️❄️❄️

wonwoo sets the pizza box on his desk. he'll bring it out in a bit in case soonyoung wants some, but he needed to get away before he let it slip that he'd go home with soonyoung as actual boyfriends if he wanted. he flops on his bed and pulls out his phone.

  


**mingyu**

soonyoung told his mother we're dating  
and now we're supposed to go have dinner there  
🙃

!!!  
wait is that not a good thing

it's a lie.

oh 😞  
but it wouldn't have to be

we've been over this

yeah, yeah, ruined friendships  
you already know i think you should just tell him  
jihoon does too  
but i get it  
are you going to go?

it might look more suspicious if i don't?  
he knows i don't have anything going on  
all i've been doing between classes is playing pubg so i don't climb him

aren't you taller than he is

...  
that's not the point  
and barely

you should go. dinner is only a couple hours, right? maybe he'll sthjhtdsgb  
… dropped my phone sorry gtg

thanks for your words of encouragement as always

  


soonyoung is still in the kitchen when wonwoo emerges from his room with the pizza. he's done the dishes from that morning — it's his day — and he's digging through cabinets for food he feels like eating, probably. wonwoo feels terrible, planned on apologizing and agreeing to drive them home, but he doesn't get the chance. his roommate is reaching for top shelves and his shirt is riding up and the desire to leave bite marks on his waist is so strong that he drops the box on the table and walks right back to his room.

soonyoung follows him, apparently; he knocks a few seconds later. "wonu? you don't really hate me, right?" is muffled through the wood.

wonwoo sighs and goes back to the door. he opens it, knowing what he'll find and that it will make him feel like an asshole, and pulls a pouting soonyoung into his arms. "no, i could never," he says.

"okay. you're being weirder than usual."

"i just have a headache," he lies, though it's getting closer to being true with every passing second. "i can drive tomorrow. it'll be more fun than the train."

soonyoung's face lights up. "i'll let you rest. thanks."

wonwoo releases him, says, "like i said, you owe me."

❄️❄️❄️

it's a two hour drive. wonwoo is quiet for the first half hour of it, and soonyoung busies himself with being in charge of the music. it's better than looking at wonwoo's fingers on a steering wheel.

the car idea was exceptionally dumb.

"hey, should we talk about the plan for looking like we're actually together?" soonyoung asks cautiously.

"we've been friends since middle school. is there anything we haven't already done in front of her that you think is appropriate?"

it's a valid point. they've always been clingy with each other. the only thing that they'd theoretically _maybe_ do in front of his mother if they were dating is kiss. maybe be a little more touchy than usual.

"i don't know, just… stay close, i guess."

"should i feed you and pretend i think your cheeks are extra adorable?" wonwoo teases.

"ugh. i should have told her she misunderstood. this was such a mistake."

wonwoo doesn't say anything, just lays a hand on his thigh, palm up and fingers spread. soonyoung laces his own between them and wonwoo squeezes his hand lightly.

"i'm not worried about it. it's one dinner," he says quietly. "but can i ask what your plan is after today? how are you going to get us out of this?"

soonyoung hasn't thought about it. he kind of hopes he won't have to. maybe wonwoo will magically realize they aren't kids anymore and soonyoung is pretty hot, or soonyoung will confess, or an asteroid will turn the entire country into a crater.

"i don't know. maybe i'll tell her you're bad in bed."

"god, please don't, she'd probably just buy me books or something."

soonyoung snorts. "yeah, you're right. i'll come up with something."

❄️❄️❄️

they stop at a rest area for fuel, about twenty minutes from soonyoung's house. wonwoo pulls the car around to the parking area afterwards, sets his glasses on the dashboard, and leans his head on soonyoung's shoulder. he's paying attention to his phone, reading some webtoon, but he asks, "you okay?"

wonwoo nods. "five minutes," he mumbles, closing his eyes. he's not tired, but driving stresses his vision, especially highway driving. his eyeballs hurt. his head isn't far behind.

"i have like twenty chapters of this," soonyoung tells him, shifting to make himself a more comfortable pillow. "take ten if you want."

wonwoo keeps his eyes shut for five, spends the other five reading along.

when he finally sits up, soonyoung lays his arm across the back of wonwoo's seat and leaves it there until they get to his mom's house.

the moment the car is turned off in the driveway, he latches onto the back of wonwoo's neck and works his fingers into the muscles, not at all concerned about seeing his mother, apparently. wonwoo has to grab soonyoung's wrist and physically stop him to get him to glance up from his phone again — even though he definitely doesn't want to. soonyoung gives him a look he can't decipher, but it's so brief he wonders if it was just his imagination.

"ready to be my boyfriend for a couple hours?" soonyoung jokes.

wonwoo scoffs. "let's get this over with."

he puts a smile on his face, though, and pulls soonyoung close to his side as they approach the door.

❄️❄️❄️

dinner goes fine. soonyoung's mother is interested in how they "finally admitted their feelings for each other," but they've known each other for so long that it's not hard to finish each other's sentences and spin a convincing narrative despite not talking about it beforehand. she looks so pleased that it makes soonyoung's heart clench to remember they're lying to her, and it's all his fault.

wonwoo notices the snow before anyone else does. he squeezes soonyoung's leg under the table and tries to keep his expression neutral as he nods his head towards the window, but soonyoung can tell he's definitely not okay. some combination of anticipation and dread.

it's a lot of snow.

they can't go home in this weather.

soonyoung tries to apologize telepathically. 

his mother apparently catches on. "oh, snow! you boys can't drive in this."

"yeah, looks like it might be bad," soonyoung replies, looking nervously at wonwoo.

he wants to bury himself in the backyard.

"you can stay here tonight, go back in the morning," she offers. next to him, wonwoo chokes on his water. "i trust you boys to behave," she adds with a wink.

hole. backyard. _now._ god.

wonwoo gets himself under control first. he puts an arm around soonyoung's shoulders and ruffles the back of his hair before leaning over to kiss his cheek. "i think we can restrain ourselves for a night," he says sweetly. "thanks, auntie."

 _why_ did soonyoung do this to himself.

they need to talk, like, now.

he takes wonwoo's hand and unwinds his arm, laughing quietly. "we'll be right back, mom," he tells her, tugging on wonwoo's wrist and dragging him to his childhood bedroom.

the second the door shuts behind them, he apologizes. profusely.

"i had no idea this was going to happen, i'm so sorry."

wonwoo totally surprises him when he says, "it's okay." he clears his throat and adds, "i mean. right? i used to stay over all the time. we live together now. we've fallen asleep on the couch watching movies. it's not really any different."

it _is_ different, because they're old enough and wonwoo is hot enough that all he wants to do is pin him against a wall, and every time he wakes up with wonwoo's head on his chest he wants to scream, but. he's right.

"yeah, i guess most of our time is going to be spent sleeping anyway."

"sure. after i beat your ass in a snowball fight."

❄️❄️❄️

wonwoo arguably beats his ass for like five minutes, but the last time they did this was before university. he's lost his touch. or he's too busy staring at the snow in soonyoung's hair, listening to him laugh as he swerves to avoid being hit. wonwoo gets him in the back a few times, but soonyoung lands a packed snowball in the center of his chest and he lets himself stumble to the ground.

soonyoung runs over and lies on top of him, limbs out like a starfish.

"ugh, get off. you're heavy."

"don't want to," soonyoung mumbles against his shoulder.

wonwoo doesn't really want him to, either, but outside in a snowstorm when his jeans are wet and his fingers are going numb inside his gloves? not the time.

"my hands are freezing. you win. can we go inside?"

"you should've said that before," soonyoung says, pouting as he pushes himself up. he helps wonwoo a second later.

soonyoung lets him borrow dry clothes, and they end up in the living room watching television and chatting casually with his mother. soonyoung puts a pillow in his lap, then pulls wonwoo to the side to rest his head on it. the movements are practiced, wonwoo doesn't even have to look away from the tv. he feels an arm rest on his shoulder and grabs the hand attached to it, too, weaving their fingers together — as much as he can while maintaining his sweater paws, at least, because his fingers are still so cold.

soonyoung's mother mutes the volume during a commercial and speaks. "you know, you boys have always been close. if i didn't know you so well i'd think you're lying to me," she smirks. "but i haven't seen you look at each other like you have today. your father would be happy for you, soonyoung."

"thanks, mom," he says, and it sounds so sincere, and wonwoo… doesn't have his brain blue-screen like he assumes it will. the truth is, everything about this day has been incredibly easy. the line between them trying to put on a show and being themselves is so thin he's not convinced it's real. maybe isn't, if what soonyoung's mother says is true.

wonwoo turns to smile up at him, says the only thing on his mind: "i don't know what i'd do without him."

he feels soonyoung's breathing stutter, then gets a soft smile in return.

❄️❄️❄️

soonyoung taps wonwoo on the shoulder after feeling his third yawn. he sits up, obviously sleepy, so soonyoung grabs both of his hands and pulls him to his bedroom.

wonwoo puts his glasses on the table next to the bed, pulls the hoodie he borrowed over his head — he can't sleep in them, soonyoung knows, though he's regretting not remembering it sooner — and climbs in, pressing his back nearly against the wall. soonyoung starts rifling through the closet, tossing an extra blanket and pillow onto the floor.

"what are you doing?" wonwoo asks.

"sleeping on the floor. you have to drive us home tomorrow, and it's my fault, and you get cold. you can have the bed."

wonwoo is quiet for a moment. "you know how you owe me?" he asks. soonyoung nods. "get in here," he says, dropping his arm against the mattress like it's full of lead. "i'm not letting you sleep on the floor. and before you argue with me, you're incredibly warm, so it's the best option for both of us, i think."

soonyoung shrugs. he unfolds the extra blanket on the bed instead, and slips himself under the covers, hands behind his head.

wonwoo wastes no time shuffling closer to rest his head on soonyoung's chest, sliding an arm under his shirt, which… well, they haven't done much differently than usual today, he doesn't think, but this is new. and cold. wonwoo is so, so cold, but he makes sleepy content noises and it's so cute that soonyoung kind of wants to fight him.

he slides his own arm under his shirt instead and runs his hand over wonwoo's forearm, hoping friction helps warm him up, then holds onto his fingers. he buries his other hand in wonwoo's hair, because honestly, he's already this deep, so why the hell not.

wonwoo sighs against him. soonyoung is so dumb the words just slip out of his mouth.

"hey. i love you."

"i love you, too," wonwoo replies, no hesitation whatsoever.

soonyoung digs himself a deeper grave. "no, i mean i'm in love with you."

"yeah," wonwoo mumbles, "that's what i said, too."

what the hell.

"it's definitely not what you said."

wonwoo shrugs.

"are you serious right now?" soonyoung asks.

wonwoo picks his head up and stares at him. he looks alarmingly aware of what's going on. he doesn't say anything, just stretches his body like a cat and kisses soonyoung, long enough for him to realize what's happening, before slinking back to his original position.

"you can't just—" soonyoung tries to protest. 

"i can and i did," wonwoo cuts him off. "go to sleep," he adds, tapping his fingers on soonyoung's chest. "we promised we'd behave."

soonyoung is almost certain he's dreaming.

"you're not dreaming. that would require being asleep."

"how did you—"

"you haven't moved at all in like thirty seconds. which is kind of upsetting. your hands are warm."

soonyoung resumes running his fingers through wonwoo's hair and gets more sleepy, content noises as a reward. something has obviously shifted, but it doesn't feel that way at all. if anything, soonyoung feels lighter. he'll probably wake up with wonwoo's head on his chest, and he probably won't want to scream about it. he can’t think of anything better than that, really.

**Author's Note:**

> mingyu didn't drop his phone, jihoon knocked it out of his hands bc he was going to spill the beans about soonyoung being in love with him thanks bye.


End file.
